wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/135
Law Enforcement Officials Hold Press Conference After KKK-related Murder= * How can we spin this? ''How can we spin this?!?!?!'' * (Second guy from left) "So, that's where my robe went."--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 01:32, 14 November 2008 (UTC) * Uh we were just cleaning out our closet and...yeah...... --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 04:17, 18 November 2008 (UTC) =Helen Thomas Returns To The White House Press Corps After A Brief Illness= * Oh crap, someone had better warn [[Stephen Colbert|Stephen]]! --[[User:Careax|Careax]] 17:01, 16 November 2008 (UTC) =Washington State Hit With Heavy Rains= * If that's not one of the signs of the Bearpocalypse, dear, I don't know what is.... [[User:Atenea del Sol|Atenea del Sol]] 15:38, 20 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Accepts Gift From Saudi King Abdullah= * King Abdullah "Unlike the other gifts I've given you in the past, George, this one is not for rectal use."--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 01:35, 14 November 2008 (UTC) * "Dang thanks! My Barbie and Ken are gonna love this play house!" --[[User:Careax|Careax]] 17:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Address The Republican Governors' Annual Convention= "Hey, look at me. Look at me. Remember me? Hey, look at me..." --[[User:Randroid|Randroid]] 10:16, 18 November 2008 (UTC) * If my tits were out here we'd have won, you betcha!--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 05:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Vice President Ever Hosts Vice President-elect At The Official Residence= * "Okay you two, we can argue who has the balls in the Cheney family inside, can't we?"--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 04:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) =New Hubble Image Of Dust Cloud Surrounding Nearby Star= * The eye of Sauron is moving! --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 03:00, 14 November 2008 (UTC) =Another Wildfire Burns In California= -You would think they would be all out of trees by now. --[[User:Sneakers|Sneakers]] 07:52, 16 November 2008 (UTC) *We thought you wanted Prop 8 to be passed, Oh Lord!--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 05:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) =Gay Marriage Supporters Rally Across America= * And nine months later they all tested positve. --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 03:38, 18 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Presidential Father Ever Acknowledges Students In Kansas= * "I sang a little song, I danced a little dance... and then that damned Dana Carvey on SNL totally upstaged me. Now I'm remembered as a caricature!" --[[User:Careax|Careax]] 06:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) * "Come on now, I don't knock the license plate out of your hand when you're working, it wouldn't be prudent."--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 12:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) * Ok now lets be reasonable. Sure may son may have destroyed the GOP but there's no need for you fine Republicans to come for him with torches and pitchforks in hand. --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 20:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC) =Three Separate Wildfires Burn In Southern California, Photo #1= This is from the Sayre Fire in Los Angeles County * The first sign of [[Afrohomogedden]] - "And the sky shall become as night..." [[User:Atenea del Sol|Atenea del Sol]] 14:35, 22 November 2008 (UTC) =Three Separate Wildfires Burn In Southern California, Photo #2= This is from the Tea Fire in Santa Barbara County They have decided to abandon California. It was a silly place. --[[User:Randroid|Randroid]] 10:19, 18 November 2008 (UTC) =Three Separate Wildfires Burn In Southern California, Photo #3= This is from the "Freeway Complex" Fire in Orange County * Schooooools out for ever! --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 05:47, 22 November 2008 (UTC) *Authorities moving in to determine cause of worst high school science lab accident of all time--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 05:31, 26 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Greets Australia's President For G20= * "Hot damn [[John Howard|John]] - you've been on a diet and got [[rehairified]] haven't you!" --[[User:Careax|Careax]] 06:55, 20 November 2008 (UTC) *I understand your native language is German. Do you speak English? Do you know Arnold?--[[User:Mr SmokesTooMuch|Mr SmokesTooMuch]] 23:38, 26 November 2008 (UTC) =G20 Leaders Meet In Washington= * And now it's time for everyones favorite game show ''Spot the Saudi''! --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 03:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Meets With The Greatest Maverick Ever